Save The One That Never Was
by Yugitehmasterofwriting
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku have noticed a change in Sora. Sora has been having odd dreams involving a certain blond nobody who whispers about "Her" that is hurting inside of him. Set shortly after Kingdom Hearts II. Has spoilers for 358/2 Days and some elements from Birth By Sleep. Have Fun. As Always, only you can feed this starving Review Monster T . T
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Cry for Help

In the depths of Realm of darkness once more on a beach sat Roxas in his old Organization XIII coat with the hood down. He looked over the lightly lapping waves to the big full moon. He sighed once more and looked at someone standing above him. He spoke in a low voice, "We have to save her. I know she's not gone yet, she's inside me and she's hurting..." He looked down and said in a lower voice, "She wants to be free...She deserves to be free. I don't know who she is but, we have to save her." He stood up and looked at the man before him, "You know we have to, _chosen one_." Roxas chuckled.

The person walked over to the water's edge to look at his reflection. It was none other than the Keyblade's chosen one, Sora. He looked back to where Roxas had been, but saw no one. He growled, "Roxas, who do we have to save? I don't know what you're talking about. How can she be inside you when you're a part of me? Who is she?" Sora was getting severely annoyed that this always happened, he always felt he was drowning in mysteries. Everybody kept secrets from him, even parts of himself apparently. He sighed and let himself fall into the water, _that's always how these ended up anyway, why fight it._

Sora awoke in his own bed, the alarm blaring. It was odd to be in his own bed after so many adventures, destroying Heartless left and right. He was wondering if the dream had been real in a way, was Roxas really trying to tell him something? Oh well, he could deal with that later. Sora got up and got dressed in his short sleeve white shirt, his blue checkered tie and light blue shorts. It was annoying to give up his awesome outfit he got from the fairies, but everyone has to go to school.

He left his house after a light breakfast and on his way met up with Riku and Kairi. He kissed Kairi on the cheek, they had been officially dating since he had returned from beating Xenmas. Riku smiled at the two, he had been slowly returning to himself since they had returned. Sora looked up to the sky (don't you love the irony?) and wondered about his other two best friends. They had spent about a week on the islands with the kids, but soon had to return to Disney Castle, King Mickey to once again rule over his kingdom, Donald to get back to Daisy, and Goofy because as Head Knight he had to protect his king.

They continued on their way to school and Sora felt a twinge on the inside of his chest. He had felt a couple over the past few weeks, but it didn't seem anything bad. He had gone to the doctor's but there was apparently nothing wrong with him, at least not physically, but he still had this suspicion that this pain would lead to yet another adventure. _Not that I don't like adventures_, he thought with a smirk on his face.

Riku looked down at his friend and grinned, "What are you smirking about Sora?" He chuckled. It had taken a while, but Riku was acting more like his old self, although if he thought no one was looking he would let his face fall into a more serious disposition, as though he was acting happy just for his friends benefit.

Sora put his hands behind his head, like he often did when trying to dodge a question, and looked up towards the sky, "Ah nothing really. So did you guys finish the homework we got in math cla..." he stopped mid sentence as he saw both of his companions nod. His face fell, "Ah man, I didn't understand one bit of it."

Kairi looked at Sora a little exasperated, "Oh Sora! Why didn't you call me then? I could have come over and helped you!" She shook her head and started berating Sora a little more, "You're already behind as it is. Missing a year and a half with of your adventuring all the time!" She lightly slapped his shoulder.

Sora acted as though the attack and done real damage and he spun on the spot and fell to the ground, dramatically. The three laughed as they headed off to school, that is until they reached the building.

Suddenly, Sora fell to his knees, the twinge turning into a sharp pain. He thought back to The World that Never Was and how just before they went to fight Xenmas he had fully incorporated Roxas. He noticed that he could track the twinges back to that day, the very day he had started to remember everything that had happened in Roxas' short life. During the days of Organization XIII there seemed to be someone missing, though. Someone that had spent a lot of time with Roxas and Axel. As if that person had just fallen out of existence.

Kairi looked down at Sora who was on the ground on all fours, "Sora! Riku, what's wrong with Sora?!" Riku just stared at Sora and then looked up, a feral snarl raised his upper lip as though he suspected an attack. They stood their until Sora finally rose, looking haggard and wary.

Sora looked around and then put on a wry smile, "Hey guys, I'm alright. I told you about the twinges I was feeling. This was just a stronger one, I'll be alright. Come on, we can't be late." He grabbed both of their hands and dragged them into the school before they could protest.

Later in the day, at lunch where they could talk, Riku and Kairi pulled Sora away and looked at him worriedly, "Sora, that was more than a 'twinge' as you call them. We can't have you dropping at school because of something that happened back at The World That Never Was. We should try and contact Mickey." Riku looked at Sora, clear concern in his pale eyes.

Sora sighed and looked away, he knew his friends only cared, but he was sure this had nothing to do with Heartless or Nobodies, at least not in the usual way. He was certain that King Mickey wouldn't know the answer, and the Disney Castle had just gotten him back. Sora didn't want to start a new adventure just when things were settling for everyone else. He would have gone on his own, but he was sure that everyone would follow suit.

Kairi waved her hand in front of Sora's face to get his attention. Once he looked in her eyes she said, "You know that King Mickey would want to hear about stuff like this. He wants to protect you no matter what."

_That's the problem._ Sora thought. He looked at Kairi and shrugged, "How could we even get in contact with the King. I mean sure you got a letter to use even in the Realm of Darkness, but that's because your a princess of heart who was searching for what you wanted most. I don't think me or Riku could do that kind of thing. And I don't think you could do it again."

Riku, who had been contemplating something suddenly looked up and sighed, "I suppose I could try and reach into the darkness in my heart and become Ansem again. That way I could open up a Door to Darkness and we could get around that way."

Sora and Kairi shouted at him at the same time, "NO WAY!!!" and then took turns berating him for making up such a self sacrificial plan.

Riku waved his hands to stop their torrent complaints, "Alright, alright. I won't do it! I was just brain storming, I mean we all want to help Sora."

Kairi nodded and just as Sora was about to give up he felt another chest pain coming on and he fell to the ground. This time he felt himself losing his grip on consciousness. As his friends tried to see what was wrong he could have sworn he heard a female voice calling to him, saying, "Sora, you have to help me, I'm not supposed to be here! Help me Sora!"


	2. The Adventure begins Again

Yugi: I'm soo~ sorry guys. I'm the worst author ever! *hangs head in shame* Please forgive me and I will try and be better with this.

Sora: *shakes head* I can't believe you.

Yugi: I feel really bad, but yeah at least here it is.

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Again**

Sora felt himself regain consciousness, and once he did he felt sorry for it. He had a mind splitting headache, sore knees, and an utter sense of dread. Passing out for no reason is never any fun, but less so if you dread waking up afterwards. He cracked open an eyelid and saw his body covered by a thin white blanket, maybe a sheet, he couldn't really tell. He looked around and saw Kairi in a chair sleeping. He sighed, he must have been brought to a hospital, more likely the medical clinic they had in town.

There was something wrong about the situation though. He knew he had to be somewhere, that somewhere just wasn't fixed in his mind. And where was Riku? He couldn't make sense of anything until suddenly in his mind he heard Roxas' voice telling him, "You have to go to Destiny Islands. Riku is there and he is waiting for you." Sora wasn't sure how Roxas knew this, nor why he knew that the instant Roxas had said it that it was true.

He had to get to Riku, this time he wouldn't let his friend leave without him. Sora got up and walked over to the windows. They didn't open. _Great!_ Sora thought sarcastically. He summoned his keyblade and cast Stopga on Kairi so as to get away without being noticed, he couldn't risk letting her follow him this time. He smashed the window and jumped through, wearing nothing but his shorts. He felt bad about not telling anyone where he was going, but he felt it was necessary.

Sora made his way to a boat he kept on the dock after making a quick stop at his house to change into the clothes the fairies had made him. He paddled out to the island and looked around for Riku. He couldn't see him anywhere so he decided to try the cave, that's where it had all started anyway.

He got on all fours and started wiggling in. What he couldn't understand is that if he were having so much trouble fitting in how in the heck could Riku? Riku was much taller, broader, and more muscular than himself so he didn't understand. Just as he thought that maybe Riku wasn't in there he got stuck. He started struggling to get out just as he heard Riku's voice ask, "What are you doing? Trying to get into the secret spot?" Riku began laughing, actually holding the rockwall for support, "I would have no way of getting in there."

Sora's face fell, "I can see that now Riku. Please just help me out of this darn thing." Sora was very disgruntled at the situation. He felt a tug on his feet as Riku struggled to pull him out. It took several long moments and Sora was even more sore at the end of it, but they got him out. As he popped out the two of them fell into the pool below, both of them laughing despite the serious situation that lay before them.

After they both recovered from their fit of laughing they stood up shaking as much water as they could from their clothes. Sora had a disgruntled look on his face, "I just put these on and I already get them soaking wet. This is seriously uncool, glad Kairi wasn't here to see it."

Just as he said that a feminine voice sound, "So you think there Mr. break out."

Sora gulped audiably and looked back at his girlfriend. He laughed, "Um...Hi Kairi. Glad you could make it."

Kairi had a seriously miffed look on her face as she looked into Sora's deep blue eyes. She almost stopped being mad at him, just looking into those pools of shimmering blue, but he had used a spell on her and she wasn't to pleased about that, "Why would you do that Sora! I look up and you're gone and the windows smashed! For a second I thought that maybe the heartless or the nobodies had come back! You stupid JERK!" as she spoke she only got angrier and angrier.

In her mind she heard Namine say _He was only trying to protect you Kairi. I didn't have to tell you he was here. Be nice to Sora, he's our only hope in case something bad happens._

Kairi to a deep breath and calmed somewhat. She knew that Namine was correct. She looked at Sora and gave a begrudging smile, "Okay, I know you only wanted to protect me Sora. If you do anything like that again though, I'll have to kick your butt."

She turned to look at Riku, "So why're we here Riku, because obviously your the one who put this all together."

Riku nodded, "Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you guys unless I had to but just in case we had to leave our planet Mickey left me something." He began strolling towards the back area of the island.

Sora looked at Kairi and shrugged, "I guess we should follow him." Kairi nodded and they walked through the doorway not knowing what to expect.

Sora and Kairi watched as Riku went between two trees and started digging. "So we're gonna dig our way to a new world?"

Riku looked back at his friend, an annoyed look on his face, "Really Sora? There's something here Mickey left for me. I left it here so I wasn't tempted to just leave." He returned to digging and pulled out a vaguely star shaped something.

It was blue with a smaller green and yellow star in it's center. In between the blue and green star there was a yellow ring. It had a point of a star missing and it looked as if a forked lightening bolt was coming out of it. The bolt too was green and yellow, "This is a star shard. Mickey said he used it when he was younger, when he left Yen Sid's place. There's one drawback though, if you're not properly trained to use it, you just jump from world to world."

Sora looked at it, "Let me guess, he never trained you to use it, did he?"

A grimace appeared on Riku's face, "Well no, we didn't really have that kind of time. We were to busy soing the stuff you couldn't."

Kairi looked over at the boys and sighed, "You two gonna sit around all day making fun of each other or are we actually gonna use the thing to go and try and figure this thing out?"

They both looked at her sheepishly. Sora then looked at Riku and laughed, "I guess we should go."

Riku nodded, "Okay let's go. Come here and hold onto me." Sora cocked his brow at that and Riku sighed, "It doesn't work if there's not physical contact." Sora grumbled but put a hand on Riku's shoulder, and Kairi did the same on the other side, "Okay let's try this thing out." Riku activated the Star Shard and suddenly the three teenagers were gone.


	3. The ReOrganization

Yugi: Okay I decided to take this in a little different direction than I had originally planned. But I will continue...if slowly. But this chapter won't have Sora, Riku or Kairi, so sometimes I'll switch to this.

Sora: What do you mean I won't be here?

Yugi: Calm down superstar, you'll be back next chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Re-Organization**

At the World that Never was there was a tall Nobody sitting alone in a dark room, hidden beneath the Castle. He was a strong Nobody there was no doubt about that. Tall and muscular as well. He was known only as Gaxek. He was waiting for his master. His master was supposed to be there days ago, but still he did not come. Gaxek was good at following orders, but staying in his room is not what he had planned. He was also a patient man, but even his was wearing thin. That's when Gaxek decided to leave.

Gaxek stood to his full height and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked into the halls of the Castle that Never Was. He was never aloud to take trips like this. He was the ultimate secret weapon of his master, just in case. Gaxek's master told him that if he were ever missing for more than three days Gaxek was aloud to leave his room through the door. It had been ten. Gaxek was a patient man.

Walking through the empty castle Gaxek looked this way and that, not opening any side doors, respecting the former owners. He appreciated his odd look in the mirrors he passed. He did not look like many. His hair was a silvery white, and his eyes were as red as hot coals.

He made his way to the front door without meeting any other Members. Gaxek sighed and shook his head, sensing that he was the only one left in the castle. At least the only one left of his level of power. He nodded as he opened the door, at the same time opening a Doorway to Darkness as large as the huge entrance. This was his power, darkness, shadows, and portals. He walked away and found the dining hall.

He grabbed a chair and made his way back to the Door. He placed it about twenty feet from the entrance and sat down. He would wait for others who used Doorways to be drawn here. They would come and he would rebuild the Organization. He was now the leader and others would come. Of that he was sure. For now he would wait. After all he was a patient man.

In an alleyway of Hollow Bastion sat a man garbed in long black trenchcoat, black boots, and black gloves. It seemed to clash with his red hair and soft features. He seemed to be resting just as a boy came running through the alley. He stopped by the man and looked at him, "Hey mister, you shouldn't sleep out in the open. Mommy says it's dangerous."

The man slowly opened his bright blue eyes and smiled, "I know kid, but I'm very tired. I've been staying up late waiting for a friend of mine to return. You haven't seen him have ya? He's shorter than me, has the same color hair, only longer, and green eyes. His name's Axel and he says 'Got it memorized' a lot. He also wears clothes like me." The little boy shook his head as the man stood up to his full 6'7" height, "That's all right kid." He patted the kid and handed him 25 munny. The kid smiled up at oddly garbed man. "If you see him, tell him Xatak is lookin' for him alright?"

The sound of a woman's calls alerted Xatak as he looked over to the opening, "Better get going Kid, I think your mom's lookin' for ya." He ran off and jumped over a railing shocking the kid. As he landed he started on his way towards a less savory part of town when got a weird feeling as though something was calling to him. It was like an itch in the back of his head as odd as that sounded. He tried to shake it off but couldn't.

He looked this way and that, trying to see if anyone was trying to watch him. He growled, as the feeling grew stronger and more annoying. He cocked his head, it almost seemed part of him wanted to open a doorway to Darkness, but Xatak had never been very good at that. Oh well, without Axel it was worth a try. He waved his arm and was happy to see the oval shaped portal open. He was slightly relieved to see it open, because one could not usually open a D.T.D. without a proper destination in mind, but there it was.

Xatak looked to both sides as he stepped on through, making sure no one, or nothing followed him into wherever it was he was going.

A young man awoke in the middle of a room in a oddly stark castle. He looked left and then right, and then down at himself. He wasn't wearing his normal tunic and britches, nor did he have his sword strapped to his side. Instead he was wearing dark clothes. He sat up and again looked around. He noted a miror and spotted his chestnut hair and golden eyes. He appreciated his toned lithe body, looking as any squire should. That got him thinking of his Knigh.

The last thing he remembered was fighting off creatures that seemed to be made of darkness itself, helping his knight as they both traveled towards Camelot to see King Arthur. It would appear he had been captured. He went to the door, expecting it to be locked, but it was not.

As the youth made his way through the oddly clean, yet seemingly empty castle, he came upon the entrance hall. There stood two giants of men. The seemed eerily close in height, but the red-headed one seemed slightly taller. The shorter, yet broader one gave a nod and the red-head let out a breath as though he were relieved.

The young man called, "Who are you, and why have you brought me here?" The white-haired one turned to reveal red eyes, that seemed to stare into the young man. His eyes flicked up and seemed to be watching something. He stood as though ready to fight as they both smiled, the white-haired man with a very tight smile, as though the man were unused to showing such emotion, the taller one with a bigger one, as though he was to used to smiling. The both said, "Welcome Ugixy"

The three Nobodies sat in the dining hall, Xatak and Ugixy waiting for an explanation from their new leader. Gaxek looked at the two newer Nobodies, "You are both Nobodies, born from the shell left behind when your heart is consumed by darkness. I am Gaxek and this is the Castle That Never Was, which resides in the World That Never Was. I am its newest leader, and I hope you two will join this new Organization."

Xatak's eyes narrowed at Gaxek's last statement, "Organization? Like Organization XII?" Gaxek gave a nod, "No way man! I heard how you guys operate! I bet Axel's dead because of you...you..." Xatak seemed to fail to come up with a term foul enough.

Ugixy shook his head, "I still don't get what a Nobody is. A shell? Heart Consumed by darkness?" He looked utterly confused, "And why did you call me Ugixy? My name is Y..."

Gaxek shook his head to silence Ugixy, "That's who you were. Not who you are. You are now Ugixy, the Nobody. You see in all worlds there are doors. These doors lead to darkness, and more recently the Heartless have used these doors to enter the worlds and attack the people there. Usually when a person falls to a heartless, they lose their heart to darkness and become Heartless themselves. Those who are strong and lose their heart become Nobodies, like us. We don't use our former names. I will probably not tell you mine and nor should you tell me yours."

Just as Xatak was going to interrupt Gaxek switched his attention to the taller Nobody, "As for you, I don't know how they worked the old Organization, nor did I know Axel, although I heard of him from my Master. He called Axel a traitor and deserter." Xatak scoffed at the term, "Let it be known though I shall not run this new Organization like the old. You may stay if you wish. You may help if you wish. You may leave if you wish, it is all up to you. I on the other hand, do not want to be the only Nobody left after the Chosen One comes again, for I am sure he shall.

"What the heck are you talking about? The only one left? Chosen One? Are you insane?" Xatak seemed outraged, while Ugixy seemed to be trying to absorb all the new information.

Gaxek held up his hand to silence Xatak, "The Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade is the only one who could empty out the Castle like this. We have to rebuild our Organization, but this is something I have taken upon myself. You two are free to join me, stay here, or leave. If you would like training I will do that. It is all up to you my friends."

Both Ugixy and Xatak thought for a moment, "If I see anything fishy, I'm outta here, and I'll be takin' the rookie with me." Xatak said suspiciously. Ugixy looked between the two before nodding, "I'm all for it, Gaxek."

Gaxek again gave that tight smile, "Well welcome to the Organization, Xatak, Ugixy."


	4. The Resurgance of Organized Villains

A/N: Alright Party people I am back once more I want to take the time to thank my fans. To all those who are alerted, thank you so much.

Next thank you to **AJ1ri**, **NathanDillion**, **Lanydx**, **Ru Tsuna**, **HitokiriHERO**, **mariko-chan ne**, **JDH1080**, **DaniPotterLovesGod**, **anabel the lady shark**, **GingerSnapsBack**, **Khfanatic441**, and **Naruto62239.**

And to those of you who reviewed; **Janssye**, **CatchingForRain**, **AJ1ri**, **Lanydx**, **Sentinel07**, **surxi25**, **fostofina**, **NightfallSky**, **1111010101010101010delete10100**, and **GingerSnapsBack**, Thank you all so very very much.

Now time for my apologies, I'm so sorry for being gone so very very long. Its been a year and a half since my last update and I feel terrible about it. Please forgive me. Finally the announcement of KH3 kicked my but into action so finally here is the next chapter. If you don't want to come back after such a long break I completely understand. So to all those who did come back, thank you, and to those who didn't, it was nice to know ya. HERE WE GO!

**Chapter 3: The Resurgance of _Organized_ Villains**

Sora looked around as he regained his bearings. He shook his head as he noticed he was surrounded by lush green tress and hit by the warm, humid heat. It seemed all to familiar, "I feel like I've been here before."

Riku looked at Sora, "You sure?" Riku couldn't make heads or tails of the dense jungle. It was a wonder that Sora could.

Sora nodded, "Yup, I came here on my first adventure. I'm pretty sure my friends Tarzan and Jane live here. Yeah..." Sora nodded again, "this is the place. We just have to climb down one of these trees."

Kairi looked at her boyfriend like he was crazy, "and why would we do that? Why don't we just keep hopping from place to place? Keep moving along." She vaguely gestured towards the sky when she said this. She obviously didn't trust this dense jungle and it kind of frightened her.

Sora merely shook his head, "I don't think so. I think we're meant to be here." He placed a hand over his heart, "I don't know why, but I think Tarzan needs my help. I can't turn my back on a friend, I mean I'd never turn my back on you guys."

The other two merely exchanged glances and nodded, "He's right you know." Riku stated.

Kairi sighed and nodded, defeated, "Yeah, I know." Kairi looked at Sora, "Alright _Chosen One_, where do we go from here?"

The grin on Sora's face was filled with happiness. He was truly happy his friends respected his wishes. If it had been Donald and Goofy Donald would have just complained the whole way. That thought made him sad though he really really wanted to see his other two friends again.

Sora rubbed his hands together, and stretched, "You guys might want to stretch too, I mean this could be kind of difficult going down."

Always the daredevil Riku summoned his keyblade Way to Dawn. He stabbed the sword into the side of the tree and slid down, using the Keyblade to descend slower.

Sora's mouth dropped as he saw what his white haired friend was doing, "Is he insane?"

"Yeah," Kairi nodded and then nodded at Sora, "But then again so are you." Kairi laughed as she started climbing down the vines. Sora sighed and started down after her, thinking how crazy his older friend was.

It took Kairi and Sora awhile, but they both made it down. As they both landed they saw Riku laying on the grass near the base of the tree, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. Definitely like the old Riku. Sora touched Riku's shoe with his own, "Come on Mr. Lazy, let's go see the Ape man."

Sora gave a grin as Riku sat up onto his elbows and cocked a brow, "_Ape_ Man?" He looked at Sora as though he were insane. Sora didn't respond, he only led them on farther into the forest.

As the trio made their way through the forest they all began to feel the heat and humidity. After about two hours of traveling Kairi had to stop. Secretly, the boys were happy about this, because their bodies were begging for a rest as well, but as men thy couldn't ask Kairi to stop.

Kairi sat down on the ground, her back against a tree. She looked at the boys and let out a tired breath, "How did you stand it here before Sora?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't really notice it before I guess. Or maybe Donald kept us cold with his magic."

Kairi cocked her head, "Do you think you could do that?"

Sora shrugged and looked at Riku, "I mean I guess it would be like using a weak Blizzard spell," He said, more thinking out loud than anything else, "But I don't have that much control over my magic. I'd probably end up freezing us. Do you think you could Riku?"

Riku thought for a moment, "No, I don't think I could do it either. Like you, I don't have much control in the way of subtly. I use my magic to attack."

Sora nodded, "Exactly. Sorry Kairi." He gave her his patented sheepish smile.

Kairi rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing, "It's okay Sora." She motioned for him to come closer and wrapped her arms around him pulling him down into a kiss.

The sheer awkwardness of the moment caused Riku to turn his head and look up at the trees. He really was happy for them, but it didn't stop him from being lonely. He sighed and after a few moments of hearing sounds of kissing and giggling he cleared his throat.

The scrambling and blushing brought a smirk to Riku's face. The two of them could really be dense when they were caught up in there little bubble o' love. It was good to bring them back down to earth every once in a while.

Just as the three friends shared a look and a chuckle something popped out of the woods. A tan man with messy hair wearing nothing but a loincloth and carrying a spear dropped down in front of the teenagers. He looked at them with fear and mistrust for a mere moment before recognizing the boy sitting down with the red head girl. He smiled, "So-ra!" The wild man rushed forward, running with the use of his unfettered left hand.

Sora likewise saw Tarzan and moved to meet the ape-man, "Tarzan!" Sora was more than happy to find his friend again.

The two laughed for a moment before Tarzan's fell into a serious look once more, "I'm glad you're here!"

Sora wasn't sure how to react to Tarzan talking to him so clearly. The last time Sora had visited, Tarzan had been unable to express even the simplest sentences. Now he spoke quite clearly, "Why, what's up Tarzan."

With a sigh, Tarzan began explaining, "A man in black coat has been causing trouble. I caught him one time and he said he's looking to find a strong being with a strong heart. I fought him off, but he's still here, causing trouble."

The three teenagers looked at each other with troubled expressions. Sora shook his head and asked Riku, "You don't think it could be the Organization right? I mean we kicked their butts pretty good didn't we?"

With a nod Riku agreed with Sora, "No we definitely destroyed the Organization. Maybe we just have a copy cat on our hands."

Sora turned his attention back to Tarzan, "Show us the way!"

With that the four set out to find this Organization copy cat, at least Sora, Riku, and Kairi hoped so. Eventually they came to a clearing and in the middle stood a rather large person wearing a Black Coat. Riku and Sora both summoned their keyblades as they walked towards the figure.

It turned and said in a deep rumbling voice, "That is far enough boys. I do not plan to fight you right now, and I can see that only two hearts worth taking reside here, and only one of those is strong enough to join my Organization."

The keybladers gasped at the declaration, "So we didn't finish all of you, huh?" Riku asked, almost cockily. He was charging some of his power to launch as a blast of darkness at the man.

The figure shook its head, "No no, Riku, you can't use my own power against me." With a wave of his hand the energy that had been building dispersed, "As I said, I do not wish to fight here. There is far to much gamble for not enough gain." With a flick of his hand, he removed his hood.

Sora and Riku were somewhat relieved to see that it wasn't one of the Nobodies that they had fought previously. He had tan skin, but not as dark as Xemnas's was. He had red eyes, and white hair though, "Then do you just plan to leave and go somewhere else!?" Sora asked angrily. He too had been charging power, preparing a well placed Blizzaga.

The figure smiled, "That is exactly what I plan. And if you would like to know, my name is Gaxek. I am the new leader of the Organization." Just as Sora launched his blast, Gaxek's shadow moved and launched out a wooden sword into the Nobody's hand. He deflected the blast with an easy swing and smiled, "I am sure that we shall meet again Chosen One," He nodded next to Riku, "Dark One," he locked his eyes with Kairi, "Princess." With that the tall man opened a doorway to darkness and left the keybladers behind.

Sora's eyes grew wide, "Ah Man! We leave to find out what's going on with me and of course there's gotta be a new Organization." He chuckled, but it was hallow and the young teen found that his knees were almost shaking."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, as always please review. :D


End file.
